klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Materials
A list of all of the materials available in the game. Links to go to respective pages. (Link edits still in progress) Materials Gained by Clearing Land: Clay framed.png|'Clay'|link=Clay (Item) Coal framed.png|'Coal'|link=Coal (Item) Dry twigs framed.png|'Dry Twigs'|link=Dry Twigs (Item) Fir-tree logs framed.png|'Fir-Tree Logs'|link=Fir-Tree Logs (Item) Fresh grass framed.png|'Fresh Grass'|link=Fresh Grass (Item) Iron ore framed.png|'Iron Ore'|link=Iron Ore (Item) Ordinary logs framed.png|'Ordinary Logs'|link=Ordinary Logs (Item) Quartz sand framed.png|'Quartz Sand'|link=Quartz Sand (Item) Sequoia_logs_framed.png|'Sequoia Logs'|link=Sequoia Logs (Item) Stones framed.png|'Stones'|link=Stones (Item) Materials Crafted in Buildings: Beam framed.png|'Beam'|link=Beam (Item) Bed framed.png|'Bed'|link=Bed (Item) Blueberry framed.png|'Blueberry'|link=Blueberry (Item) Boards framed.png|'Boards'|link=Boards (Item) Bricks framed.png|'Bricks'|link=Bricks (Item) Bucket framed.png|'Bucket'|link=Bucket (Item) Buffet framed.png|'Buffet'|link=Buffet (Item) Buoy_float_framed.png|'Buoy Float'|link=Buoy Float (Item) Butter framed.png|'Butter'|link=Butter (Item) Buttermilk framed.png|'Buttermilk'|link=Buttermilk (Item) Cable framed.png|'Cable'|link=Cable (Item) Cardboard framed.png|'Cardboard'|link=Cardboard (Item) Cart framed.png|'Cart'|link=Cart (Item) Chains framed.png|'Chains'|link=Chains (Item) Chair framed.png|'Chair'|link=Chair (Item) Cheese framed.png|'Cheese'|link=Cheese (Item) Cement framed.png|'Cement'|link=Cement (Item) Chicken egg tray framed.png|'Chicken Egg Tray'|link=Chicken Egg Tray (Item) Chocolate framed.png|'Chocolate'|link=Chocolate (Item) Container framed.png|'Container'|link=Container (Item) Cotton threads framed.png|'Cotton Threads'|link=Cotton Threads (Item) Curd base framed.png|'Curd Base'|link=Curd Base (Item) Curd cheese framed.png|'Curd Cheese'|link=Curd Cheese (Item) Decanter framed.png|'Decanter'|link=Decanter (Item) Fabric framed.png|'Fabric'|link=Fabric (Item) Fire framed.png|'Fire'|link=Fire (Item) Firewood framed.png|'Firewood'|link=Firewood (Item) Fish framed.png|'Fish'|link=Fish (Item) Float_framed.png|'Float'|link=Float (Item) Flour framed.png|'Flour'|link=Flour (Item) Fox trap framed.png|'Fox Trap'|link=Fox Trap (Item) Furnace framed.png|'Furnace'|link=Furnace (Item) Glass framed.png|'Glass'|link=Glass (Item) Glue framed.png|'Glue'|link=Glue (Item) Gogle mogle framed.png|'Gogle Mogle'|link=Gogle Mogle (Item) Goose egg basket framed.png|'Goose Egg Basket'|link=Goose Egg Basket (Item) Gypsum.png|'Gypsum'|link=Gypsum (Item) Hay framed.png|'Hay'|link=Hay (Item) Hook_framed.png|'Hook'|link=Hook (Item) Iron framed.png|'Iron'|link=Iron (Item) Jug framed.png|'Jug'|link=Jug (Item) Kettle framed.png|'Kettle'|link=Kettle (Item) Matches framed.png|'Matches'|link=Matches (Item) Millstones framed.png|'Millstones'|link=Millstones (Item) Mortar.png|'Mortar'|link=Mortar (Item) Mug framed.png|'Mug'|link=Mug (Item) Nails framed.png|'Nails'|link=Nails (Item) Ostrich egg basket framed.png|'Ostrich Egg Basket'|link=Ostrich Egg Basket (Item) Paper.png|'Paper'|link=Paper (Item) Paperbag.png|'Paperbag'|link=Paperbag (Item) Peafowl egg tray framed.png|'Peafowl Egg Tray'|link=Peafowl Egg Tray (Item) Pillow framed.png|'Pillow'|link=Pillow (Item) Pipes framed.png|'Pipes'|link=Pipes (Item) Plaid throw framed.png|'Plaid Throw'|link=Plaid Throw (Item) Porridge framed.png|'Porridge'|link=Porridge (Item) Pudding framed.png|'Pudding'|link=Pudding (Item) Puff pastry framed.png|'Puff Pastry'|link=Puff Pastry (Item) Quartz sand framed.png|'Quartz Sand'|link=Quartz Sand (Item) Ribbon framed.png|'Ribbon'|link=Ribbon (Item) Round_float_framed.png|'Round Float'|link=Round Float (Item) Salt framed.png|'Salt'|link=Salt (Item) Salted water framed.png|'Salted Water'|link=Salted Water (Item) Saw framed.png|'Saw'|link=Saw (Item) Ship_float_framed.png|'Ship Float'|link=Ship Float (Item) Shortcrust pastry framed.png|'Shortcrust Pastry'|link=Shortcrust Pastry (Item) Slate framed.png|'Slate'|link=Slate (Item) Socks framed.png|'Socks'|link=Socks (Item) Sour cream framed.png|'Sour Cream'|link=Sour Cream (Item) Sponge dough framed.png|'Sponge Dough'|link=Sponge Dough (Item) Steel barrel.png|'Steel Barrel'|link=Steel Barrel (Item) Steel ingot.png|'Steel Ingot'|link=Steel Ingot (Item) Stool framed.png|'Stool'|link=Stool (Item) Sugar framed.png|'Sugar'|link=Sugar (Item) Sweater framed.png|'Sweater'|link=Sweater (Item) Sweetened water framed.png|'Sweetened Water'|link=Sweetened Water (Item) Table framed.png|'Table'|link=Table (Item) Tile framed.png|'Tile'|link=Tile (Item) Tinplate framed.png|'Tinplate'|link=Tinplate (Item) Triple_hook_framed.png|'Triple Hook'|link=Triple Hook (Item) Turkey egg container framed.png|'Turkey Egg Container'|link=Turkey Egg Container (Item) Unleavened dough framed.png|'Unleavened Dough'|link=Unleavened Dough (Item) Water framed.png|'Water'|link=Water (Item) Wind framed.png|'Wind'|link=Wind (Item) Window framed.png|'Window'|link=Window (Item) Window glass framed.png|'Window Glass'|link=Window Glass (Item) Wire framed.png|'Wire'|link=Wire (Item) Wood veneer framed.png|'Wood Veneer'|link=Wood Veneer (Item) Woolen threads framed.png|'Woolen Threads'|link=Woolen Threads (Item) Worms framed.png|'Worms'|link=Worms (Item) Yogurt framed.png|'Yogurt'|link=Yogurt (Item) Cod liver oil.png|'Cod Liver Oil'|link=Cod Liver Oil (Item) Cord.png|'Cord'|link=Cord (Item) Cunning bob.png|'Cunning Bob'|link=Cunning Bob (Item) Cup of coffee framed.png|'Cup of Coffee '|link=Cup of Coffee (Item) Doughnut framed.png|'Doughnut'|link=Doughnut (Item) Ice.png|'Ice'|link=Ice (Item) Styrofoam.png|'Styrofoam'|link=Styrofoam (Item) Horse feed.png|'Horse Feed'|link=Horse Feed (Item) Bones framed.png|'Bones'|link=Bones (Item) Kerosene.png|'Kerosene'|link=Kerosene (Item) Hanging feeder.png|'Hanging Feeder'|link=Hanging Feeder (Item) Soft harness framed.png|'Soft Harness'|link=Soft Harness (Item) Equipment fastener framed.png|'Equipment Fastener'|link=Equipment Fastener (Item) Raspberry framed.png|'Raspberry'|link=Raspberry (Item) Materials Crafted only at Expedition Locations: Bag_framed.png|'Bag'|link=Bag (Item) Blue_extract_framed.png|'Blue Extract'|link=Blue Extract (Item) Box of cereal.png|'Box of Cereal'|link=Box of Cereal (Item) Box_with_cherries_framed.png|'Box with Cherries'|link=Box with Cherries (Item) Box_with_flax_framed.png|'Box with Flax'|link=Box with Flax (Item) Box_with_pears_framed.png|'Box with Pears'|link=Box with Pears (Item) Box_with_porridge.png|'Box with Porridge'|link=Box with Porridge (Item) Box_with_worms_framed.png|'Box with Worms'|link=Box with Worms (Item) Cage_framed.png|'Cage'|link=Cage (Item) Chest_of_drawers_framed.png|'Chest of Drawers'|link=Chest of Drawers (Item) Chest_with_khanbulat_map_framed.png|'Chest with Khanbulat Map'|link=Chest with Khanbulat Map (Item) Dyed_flax_framed.png|'Dyed Flax'|link=Dyed Flax (Item) Falling back framed.png|'Falling Back '|link=Falling Back (Item) Fittings_framed.png|'Fittings'|link=Fittings (Item) Frog_framed.png|'Frog'|link=Frog (Item) Fur_hat_framed.png|'Fur Hat'|link=Fur_hat (Item) Gravel framed.png|'Gravel'|link=Gravel (Item) Horseshoes_framed.png|'Horseshoes'|link=Horseshoes (Item) Iron_wheel_framed.png|'Iron Wheel'|link=Iron Wheel (Item) Map_of_khan_mires_framed.png|'Map of Khan Mires'|link=Map of Khan Mires (Item) Map_of_khanbulat_framed.png|'Map of Khanbulat'|link=Map of Khanbulat (Item) Marmot_framed.png|'Marmot '|link=Marmot (Item) Mounted_belts_framed.png|'Mounted Belts'|link=Mounted_belts (Item) Nesting_box_framed.png|'Nesting Box'|link=Nesting Box (Item) Nitroglycerine_from_the_dig_site_framed.png|'Nitroglycerine from the Dig Site'|link=Nitroglycerine from the Dig Site (Item) Packaged_feed_framed.png|'Packed Feed '|link=Packed Feed (Item) Page_of_fathers_diary_framed.png|'Page of Father's Diary'|link=Page of Father's Diary (Item) Petrified egg.png|'Petrified Egg'|link=Petrified Egg (Item) Pickled_carrot_framed.png|'Pickled Carrot'|link=Pickled Carrot (Item) Rails_framed.png|'Rails'|link=Rails (Item) Red_extract_framed.png|'Red Extract'|link=Red Extract (Item) Sauerkraut_framed.png|'Sauerkraut'|link=Sauerkraut (Item) Shelving_framed.png|'Shelving'|link=Shelving (Item) Sofa_framed.png|'Sofa'|link=Sofa (Item) Spyglass.png|'Spyglass'|link=Spyglass (Item) Stars_nest_treasures_framed.png|'Star's Nest Treasures'|link=Star's Nest Treasures (Item) Strange_ore_framed.png|'Strange Ore'|link=Strange Ore (Item) Trolley.png|'Trolley'|link=Trolley (Item) Vegetable_stew_framed.png|'Vegetable Stew'|link=Vegetable Stew (Item) Weathervane.png|'Weather Vane '|link=Weather Vane (Item) Windsock.png|'Windsock'|link=Windsock (Item) Wheel.png|'Wooden Wheel'|link=Wooden Wheel (Item) Precious Stones and Antiques: *see Category:Precious Items Small ruby framed.png|'Small Ruby'|link=Small Ruby (Precious Stone) Large ruby framed.png|'Large Ruby'|link=Large Ruby (Precious Stone) Huge ruby framed.png|'Huge Ruby'|link=Huge Ruby (Precious Stone) Small moon stone framed.png|'Small Moon Stone'|link=Small Moon Stone (Precious Stone) Moon stone framed.png|'Moon Stone'|link=Moon Stone (Precious Stone) Large moon stone framed.png|'Large Moon Stone'|link=Large Moon Stone (Precious Stone) 5-carat diamond framed.png|'5-carat Diamond'|link=5-carat Diamond (Precious Stone) 15-carat diamond framed.png|'15-carat Diamond'|link=15-carat Diamond (Precious Stone) 30-carat diamond framed.png|'30-carat Diamond'|link=30-carat Diamond (Precious Stone) Amethyst chip.png|'Amethyst Chip'|link=Amethyst Chip (Item) Amethyst.png|'Amethyst'|link=Amethyst (Item) Ancient sign framed.png|'Ancient Sign'|link=Ancient Sign (Antique) Ancient coin framed.png|'Ancient Coin'|link=Ancient Coin (Antique) Statuette framed.png|'Statuette'|link=Statuette (Antique) Pyramid framed.png|'Pyramid'|link=Pyramid (Antique) Mask framed.png|'Mask'|link=Mask (Antique) Crocodile framed.png|'Crocodile'|link=Crocodile (Antique) Daemon framed.png|'Daemon'|link=Daemon (Antique) Horoscope framed.png|'Horoscope'|link=Horoscope (Antique) Goddess framed.png|'Goddess'|link=Goddess (Antique) Eagle framed.png|'Eagle'|link=Eagle (Antique) Hand framed.png|'Hand'|link=Hand (Antique) Dragon framed.png|'Dragon'|link=Dragon (Antique) Wolf framed.png|'Wolf'|link=Wolf (Antique) Clock framed.png|'Clock'|link=Clock (Antique) Idol framed.png|'Idol'|link=Idol (Antique) Gold: 1 ounce of gold dust.png|'1 ounce of gold dust'|link= 5 ounces of gold dust.png |'5 ounces of gold dust'|link= 10 ounces of gold dust.png|'10 ounces of gold dust'|link= 30 ounces of gold dust.png|'30 ounces of gold dust'|link= 50-ounce nugget.png|'50-ounce nugget'|link= 100-ounce nugget.png|'100-ounce nugget'|link= 250-ounce nugget.png|'250-ounce nugget'|link= 500-ounce nugget.png|'500-ounce nugget'|link= White gold grain.png|'White gold grain'|link= White gold nugget.png|'White gold nugget'|link= Sled Upgrade Items: Expedition Equipment: *see Category:Supply Items Bear coat framed.png|'Bear Coat'|link=Bear Coat (Supply) Box of candles framed.png|'Box of Candles'|link=Box of Candles (Supply) Box of matches framed.png|'Box of Matches'|link=Box of Matches (Supply) Can of kerosene framed.png|'Can of Kerosene'|link=Can of Kerosene (Supply) Compass framed.png|'Compass'|link=Compass (Supply) Fur boots framed.png|'Fur Boots'|link=Fur Boots (Supply) Harpoon framed.png|'Harpoon'|link=Harpoon (Supply) Hunting knife framed.png|'Hunting Knife'|link=Hunting Knife (Supply) Kerosene lamp framed.png|'Kerosene Lamp'|link=Kerosene Lamp (Supply) Pot framed.png|'Pot'|link=Pot (Supply) Rope ladder framed.png|'Rope Ladder'|link=Rope Ladder (Supply) Shaman hat framed.png|'Shaman Hat'|link=Shaman Hat (Supply) Sleeping bag framed.png|'Sleeping Bag'|link=Sleeping Bag (Supply) Snowshoes framed.png|'Snowshoes'|link=Snowshoes (Supply) Tent_supply_framed.png|'Tent'|link=Tent (Supply) Materials Gained from Livestock: *see Category:Animal Items Chicken egg framed.png|'Chicken Egg'|link=Chicken Egg (Item) Goose egg framed.png|'Goose Egg'|link=Goose Egg (Item) Turkey egg framed.png|'Turkey Egg'|link=Turkey Egg (Item) Peafowl egg framed.png|'Peafowl Egg'|link=Peafowl Egg (Item) Ostrich egg framed.png|'Ostrich Egg'|link=Ostrich Egg (Item) White ostrich egg framed.png|'White Ostrich Egg'|link=White Ostrich Egg (Item) Goose feathers framed.png|'Goose Feathers'|link=Goose Feathers (Item) Peafowl feather framed.png|'Peafowl Feather'|link=Peafowl Feather (Item) Ostrich feather framed.png|'Ostrich Feather'|link=Ostrich Feather (Item) Milk framed.png|'Milk'|link=Milk (Item) Wool framed.png|'Wool'|link=Wool (Item) Camel_hair_framed.png|'Camel Hair'|link=Camel Hair (Item) Instant fertilizer framed.png|'Instant Fertilizers'|link=Instant Fertilizers (Item) 50% fertilizers.png|'50% Fertilizers'|link=50% Fertilizers (Item) 30% fertilizers.png|'30% Fertilizers'|link=30% Fertilizers (Item) Fruit tree fertilizers.png|'Fruit Tree Fertilizers'|link=Fruit Tree Fertilizers (Item) Temporary / Event / Quest specific items: *see Category:Event Items Yellow leaf.png|'Yellow Leaf'|link=Yellow Leaf (Item) Red leaf.png|'Red Leaf'|link=Red Leaf (Item) Blue leaf.png|'Blue Leaf'|link=Blue Leaf (Item) Candy.png|'Candy'|link=Candy (Item) Lollipop.png|'Lollipop'|link=Lollipop (Item) Chocolates.png|'Chocolates'|link=Chocolates (Item) Black kitten.png|'Black Kitten'|link=Black Kitten (Item) Red key.png|'Red Key'|link=Red Key (Item) Pumpkin seeds framed.png|'Pumpkin Seeds'|link=Pumpkin Seeds (Item) Bat fang framed.png|'Bat Fang'|link=Bat Fang (Item) Raven feather framed.png|'Raven Feather'|link=Raven Feather (Item) Potion framed.png|'Potion'|link=Potion (Item) Fruits of autumn.png|'Fruits of Autumn'|link=Fruits of Autumn (Item) Category:Items